Love Trials
by luckyace24
Summary: Rae caught the eye of the sexy, viking Eric Northman. He is intrigued by her power, and wants to claim her. The coming events in Dallas has Rae helping out Eric, and growing closer to him by the minute. This is a crossover True Blood/Heroes...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from True Blood or Heroes.

Chapter 1

"Eric, there is someone here to talk to you?" Pam called out from behind his office door.

"Who is it?" he questioned.

"Someone here looking for a job." she replied.

"Send them in, Pam."

In the door walk in a person that radiated power. He did know what she was, but whatever it was he wanted it. She was about 5'2 in height with an average body. Her hair was a dark, curly brown; it was put up in a ponytail. She sat down in the chair in front of the desk, and meet Eric's blue eyes. A flare of power seemed to flash behind those beautiful hazel eyes.

"So, I here that you are looking for a job." he said coming out of his trance.

"Yes, that is why I have came here." she said with a soft, innocent voice.

"What is your name?"

"Rae Donavon"

"Rae, why do you want to work here? You look far too innocent to work at a vampire bar."

"I can handle myself." Rae stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you?" Eric blurted out because he could not help himself.

Rae smiled so sweetly, and look at him, "Wouldn't you like to know," she said not really answering his question.

Eric was disappointed by the answer because he felt she would be honest. He tried another approach. He tried to glamour her. He studied her silently like he was wondering what to ask her next, and slowly raised his head to meet her eyes. "Look at me, Rae," he said as his voice got low with its hypnotic beat.

Her dark brown eyebrows slowly raised into perfect arches. Her pale pink lips stretched further across her face, the ends pointing upwards. "Glamoring doesn't work either," she said with humor underlying her tone.

"What?" he said shocking the vampire for the first time in a long time? Eric rose out of his chair, and stood in front of Rae. "The only person that I know could do that is telepathic. Are you telepathic?" Eric was now crossing his arms in front of his chest looking down at her questionably.

"That is one of the things I can do," revealing that she had more abilities. "So, can I have a job now?" She said bringing the conversation back to the original subject.

"Yes, when can you start?"

"Anytime you want me too."

"Alright, come in tomorrow around six to help stock up, and I want you to serve drinks when Fangtasia opens up." Eric said going back to sit at his desk again.

"That fine, whatever you want me to do, Mr. Northman," finally addressing him by his name.

"Its Eric." he looked up meeting her gaze. "You may call me, Eric." Rae nodded her head slowly, and took that as an invitation to leave the room. Eric watched her leave and thought, 'I wonder what else she could do. Any vampire would be lucky to have her under their wing, and how to go about doing that?' That question ponders him for the rest of the night, even while he was feeding on a willing human, he still thought of Rae. 'How could he claim her?' was his final thoughts as he laid down to rest a few minutes before dawn with thoughts of the intriguing Rae still crossing his mind.

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so any helpful suggestion will be welcome. I have decided to make this into a Heroes/True Blood Crossover, so I would appreciate any help. I have just recently become a huge fan of Heroes, so I hope this story does it just.**

**That last bit of info is for the new readers of this story, so for the old reader disregard that.**

**Thanks to Robeina-Kun for beta-reading this chapter for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric was expecting an up roar over Rae when the other vampires saw her that night. He did not expect an almost bloodbath to break out. Rae's powers seem to cause more problems than he expected.

The night begins like normal. All the human girls donned their work uniforms, and begin serving the patrons. It all started when Rae served a group of vampires that had become regular customers in Fangtasia. The leader of the group grabbed Rae's ass, and pulled her down on his lap. Eric watched from his throne at the back of the club, hoping he could get a sense of what she was from how she acted. Rae tried to get up to go do more of her job, but the leader held on to her. It was when he grabbed to her neck, and twisted it to the side to expose her jugular vein. Eric ran at blinding speed to the table. "What are you doing, Francis?" he said as he arrived.

"What's it look like, Eric." Francis replied.

"We don't feed in here, and especially on someone else's property."

"Who is her master?" Francis said looking around at the faces in the crowd that was gathering around his table.

Eric smiled, and walk forward to lean in close to Francis' face, "She is mine." he whispered even though he knew that the vampire heard him. Francis immediately let go of Rae, and thrust her towards Eric. Eric caught her in his arms and look down at Francis once again. "Leave," he stated simply baring his fangs in the process.

Francis' entire group got up, and walk ran out the front door. Francis looked at Rae, "It's not over." He ran to follow his other members of the nest. Eric could feel the Rae shaking in his arms. He hugged her tighter, and looks down at her, "Come to my office."

Once they arrived in his office, Rae started to yell, "What do you mean, 'I am yours'. I belong to myself. I don't belong to you or anyone for that matter." She continues to yell about how she is not his property and other things for about five minutes, until Eric got tired of it.

"Enough!" he said finally stopping Rae in mid sentence. "What I did out there was save your life. You do not know what Francis does, I do. He would have used your body and abused you, until there was nothing left of you. I save your life; you should be thanking me. As far as me claiming you, you would never survive a week here at Fangtasia without a strong master. You reek of power, and every vampire wanted you. Some like Francis would not take no for an answer," he said sitting down in his chair to face her. "Now about claiming you, I did not do it for any reason. I did it so I can have control over your power. It will also keep the other vampire currently in my territory from starting a war over the amount of power you put out. This means that no can harm you or they risk engaging me in a fight. Nor, can they feed from you. That is my job now." Rae looked up at him with horror.

"No one is allowed to feed on me. Not even you."

"Well, we can change that." Eric said running at unstoppable speed to push Rae gently up against the wall. He framed her face with his hands, and slowly ran his gaze up and down her body. A sigh passed Rae's lips as his gaze stopped on her neck. "Yield to me. Let me taste your blood." Eric knew that she thought long and hard about it, but he could not wait. He bent his head slowly down to the side of her neck, and licked her pulsing vein. A deep shudder ran through her body in his arms as he did it. Her skinned smelled of lavender, and the smell intoxicated him. Suddenly, Eric was pushed back, and Rae turned to open the door. "I have to get back to work." she stated breathing hard.

"I almost had you." he said waving her on.

"Almost doesn't count."

Eric watched as she left his office. A few minutes later he emerged from the same door to return to his stage in the bar. The night held no more incidents because no one wanted to challenge Eric. As the bar closed around two in the morning, he saw Rae pull out a cell phone to talk to someone on it. 'She must don't have a car' Eric thought instantly. He followed her out to the parking lot, and saw her sit down in one of the benches on the sidewalk. He got into is car, and park it beside her. "Get in." was all he said rolling down the passenger window.

"Someone is picking me up." Rae said not even looking at him.

"I can't leave you to sit here all by yourself. I will take you home." he said reaching over to open the door for her and cutting off the car. Eric slide out the drivers side, "At least let me wait with you." he said sitting down beside her. She nodded her head and continue to stare down the road. About thirty minutes later, Eric was getting tired of waiting. "Maybe I should give you a ride home?" he questioned looking at Rae check her cell phone again.

Rae sighed, "I guess you could take me home." Finally realizing that her friend would never show. They climbed into his car, and she showed him where she lived. She lived in a small neighborhood with very little houses on it. Her house was the last house on the right. Eric killed the engine and said, "Well, this is it." Not knowing what to say to her, nor was he good at small talk. He got out the car, and ran to open her door before she could.

"Thank you," Rae said turning to go to her door. Eric watched her reach in her purse for her keys. He ran to her just as she open her door.

"May I come in?" he asked nicely hoping that maybe she would invite her in.

"I am not inviting you in my house."

"You may rescind the invitation after I leave," Eric said giving her that option.

Rae thought about it for a moment, "Okay, you may come in, but I will rescind the invitation anytime I want to." Eric nodded his head to show that he understood and stepped in the house. What he saw was paint products all over the place. There were canvas' littered all over the room.

"So, you paint," he said. "Can I see some of your work?" he reached for the only canvas in the room that was covered.

"No," she yelled trying to stop him from viewing the painting. Eric watched as the thin black sheet fell, to reveal the perfect like-ness of Eric standing in his office talking to Rae. The date on the painting revealed it was painted three days ago, and he did not know her three days ago.

"Well, what do we have here?"

**A/N: I hope you like, and please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eric continued to study the painting for a few minutes. "How did you know who I am?" he said pointing to the date of the painting. "This was painted three days ago, and I only hired you yesterday. Explain yourself now." He now moved to tower over her small form with his large body.

"I..." Rae said suddenly becoming nervous. "I can explain." she said quickly after catching the suspicious glare that flashed across his eyes. "My mother never told me who my father was, so I was raised by her and her family in Colorado. When I was in the ninth grade, she sat me down, and finally told me who he was. His name is Samson Gray."

Rae continued to tell her story to Eric. She told him how her father had left her mother before she was born, and she told him how she found out about him when she turns fourteen. Her mother told her how he had special powers, and she was likely to have them too. That very summer her mother took her to see her father, so that he could explain. He told her that her powers may manifest in a different way than him. He explained that it could be by touch or she would have to take the powers from someone. As she was leaving, her father revealed to her that she had a brother out their somewhere, and his name was Gabriel Gray.

Rae left to head back to Colorado. In twelfth grade, she went on a trip to New York. One of the many tours led her to bump in to a man that drew her favorite comic book, 9th Wonder. When Rae realized who she had hit, she reached out to shake his hand and to tell him that she loved his art in his comic book. When her hand touched him, a light seem to glow where the skinned touched. Isaac did not know see the exchange, and quickly hurried back to his apartment.

Rae paused in her story to get something to drink, "I am sorry, but I don't have any True Blood." She said to Eric as she sat down next to him.

He smiled, "I don't like that stuff anyway." The smile seemed to calm Rae down, so she continues to tell him her tale. She explains how she first saw the future when she was in her hotel room. She had got a very strong urge to draw, so she picked up a note pad that was lying around the room. She drew on the pad, but could not remember actually how it happened. She seemed to blackout from the experience. What she did remember was a series of drawing that consisted of a three -car traffic accident. She was confused by the pictures, but quickly stuffed them in her bag. As she was heading home, from her trip, she notices a newspaper that head several pictures of a car accident. Those were the same pictures that she had drawn. As she turned to leave she bumped into a cop, who just happened to be on call in the airport. He had the name Parkman on his badge. She reached out her hands to say sorry, and her hand brushed his fingertips.

As soon as that happened, a swarm of voices were suddenly in her head. She hurried to get on her plane, so that she could try and block out the noise. That was when she discovered that she was hearing people's thoughts. "And that is basically my whole life story."

"Well." was all Eric had to say.

"Is that all you have to say."

"No."

"Well, do you believe me?"

"I don't know. It is very strange that you would paint my picture and date it three days ago, when I did not know you. If you can really read minds, can you read mine?" Eric said turning to look her in the eyes.

Rae looked at Eric, and reached with her mind to connect with his. Nothing happened. "I can't. I guess you are too dead for me. What are you going to do, now?"

"I don't know. I guess I will have to determine whether you are telling the truth, so I will just leave. When you come in for work, you will have your answer." Eric got up and walked to his car. He drove to his office to call the one other person who can read minds too. "Sookie, I have a favor to ask you."

**A/N: Sorry, it took me awhile to update. I had a bit of writer's block, and I also just started college this for the fall. I also changed the story a little, and I had to figure out how to incorporated Heroes into a True Blood story. Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eric watched as Rae came in to work. Tonight was one of the busiest nights of the hour. Everyone was at Fangtasia. He hoped his friend would tell him some really good news because to have her on his side would be amazing. Plus, she was hot, and that was the added bonus. First, he had to know whether she was telling the truth.

Eric watched as his special friends arrive. Sookie sat in one of the table with Bill by her side as always. The table that they choose just happened to be Rae's area, so he watched as she took the orders and brought them back to them. He had told Sookie a little of the situation, and what he wanted. Sookie was instructed to read the mind of the new barmaid, and that was all. After a Sookie finished her drink, he summons her over to his throne, she sat down at the chairs that were beside him, and Bill stood up behind her chair.

"So, is the new barmaid telling the truth?" he said getting straight to the point.

"Yes, all she kept thinking about is how you could not believe her, and how she did not want to die tonight."

Eric smiled at that comment. '_Don't worry Rae. I won't harm a hair on your head. I have better things to do with you' _he thought. "Am I done because Bill and I were going to see a movie tonight?" Sookie said bringing Eric out of his thoughts.

"Yes, you may go." He said dismissing the couple from his company. "Pam, go tell Rae that I want to talk to her in my office." He said to Pam, who was silent the whole time that they were here.

He watched as Pam stopped Rae from what she was doing. A look of dread spread across Rae's face at the news. Eric smirked and rose from the throne to leave through a side entrance that leads to his office. Upon his arrival to his office, Eric could sense the uneasiness radiating from Rae, who waited patiently inside. He opened the door, and to find Rae sitting at the chair he had placed in front of his desk.

"So, I see you came to work. You have little faith in my ability to detect lies." Eric said sitting down in his office chair and leaning back in it.

"I know that you can't glamour me, so you just have to take my word." Rae said.

"Well, your word is not good enough."

"You don't believe me."

"Now, I don't say that." He said getting up from his chair to walk behind hers. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered. "My source says that you are telling the truth. I believe you." His breath blow inside her ear, and he watched as she shivered with each word that he said. His hands slid to her neck, and brushed her exposed skin as he move around front to face her. Eric's eyes watched her as he contemplated his next move. When she didn't protest, he leaned in forward, and brushed his lips across her neck. "Please, just a little taste." He said still wanting to feed from her. He playfully bit at her neck to show her what he wanted.

Rae sighed as he continued to bit at her neck. She almost nodded her head at his request, when she remembers something he said. "Your source?" she questioned gently pushing him away from her neck.

He let a frustrated groan and answered, "Yes, I know another mind reader, and she told me that you were telling the truth." He answered the question and moved back to kissing her neck.

"She…?" Rae thought about the people she encountered tonight, and in mind she settle and the short blonde headed woman that was sitting with the vampire. "Her…she is the mind-reader. Wow, I never would have thought about her. I tend to block out people's thought…" she continue on rambling never noticing that Eric's lips had been travelling upward. His lips finally touched hers, and the words stopped all together.

Her lips were soft, and she was very reluctant to kiss him back. So, he continued on kissing her until she responded. With every minute that passed, the kissed got deeper, and then the phone rang. He stopped kissing her to answer the phone. "Yes." he said sounding very upset.

"Oh, really, go on." He listened some more to the conversation.

"Yes, I understand. I will be there in a few days." He said hanging up the phone. "Well, I have to go to Dallas, and you are coming with me."

"Dallas...? I'm not going to Dallas with you."

"Yes, you are because I need your help to find someone. I pay you."

"You are already paying me."

"I pay you a bonus of 5,000 if you go with me. If you don't then you want got the money."

Eric gave her a few minutes to think about it, so he went to his desk and open up a Dallas phone book to book a hotel. As he found the number he needed, she answered, "Okay, I do it. When do we leave."

"We will leave tomorrow night. Be here before eight."

"How long will we be staying there?"

"Until, Godric is found."

"Godric, who is that?"

"He is the sheriff of Area nine and a very dear friend of mine. He has gone missing and the vampire's of his area want him found. They believe that the Fellowship of the Sun has taken him. Leave and get ready to go tomorrow."

The next night, Eric and Rae travelled on the airplane to Dallas. They touched down there in the early morning before the sun came up. The airport provide transport to the hotel, that catered to vampires, and Eric lead her up to the room, in which he booked at the hotel.

It was the presidential suite of the hotel, and it only had one bed. "I knew that I should not have let you book the room." Rae said looking at the single queen-sized bed.

"Aw, but then I would have the pleasure of you sleeping beside me. Now, lay down because you have a long day tonight." He smiled and begin taking off his pants and shirt to reveal a well-defined body and some silk blue boxers. He climbed in the bed, and patted the spot next to him.

She sighed and lay down beside him, and went to sleep instantly. She didn't feel the Eric's arms wrap around her.

**Sylar's POV**

In another part of the US, Sylar aka Gabriel Gray meets up with his dad. He learns that he also has a sister, and he wants to meet her. So he comes up with a plan to use a very special little girl to help him find her. He quickly travels back to New York, where Mohinder Suresh and his ward, Molly Walker stay.

Mohinder answered the door, and Sylar raised his finger and pointed it at him. "I need to speak with Molly. Is she around anywhere?"

"You are not going near her."

"Oh, really..." Sylar simply pushed Mohinder back using his telekinesis and held him up to the wall.

"Remember what happened last time you didn't give me what I wanted. Where is Molly?"

"I am right here." A tiny voice said coming from a room to the side.

"Ah, Molly do you remember who I am?" Sylar smirked walking towards Molly still holding Mohinder against the wall.

"Yes, you're the bad man, who tried to kill me."

"Yes, but I am not here to kill you. I need you to find someone for me, and if you do, I won't kill this stupid excuses for a human. Do you understand?" he said raising his other hand to point it a Mohinder's forehead.

"Okay, I do it, but don't kill him." She said running to get her book of maps. "Who are you looking for?"

"Molly, you don't..." Mohinder tried to protest, but his body was slammed into the wall.

"Rae Donavon"

After a few minutes of searching, Molly said, "She is in Dallas and her is the address in which she is located. It is a hotel. Now , I have helped you, so let Mohinder go." Mohinder was thrown down to the floor, and Sylar walked to the front door.

"Thank you, Molly." He said sounding kind-of nice.

He left to travel to Dallas, Texas, where his sister was, and he hoped that she would have the same goal as he did.

**A/N: Sorry, if I mess up on the Heroes part because I just recently started watching it, and I have not seen all of the third season. Chapter 5 coming soon. You know the drill...read and review. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They have really helped me continue to write this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Rae woke up it was daylight, and steel coverings had covered the windows to protect the vampires. One, rock-solid arm had trapped her from moving from the bed, but she had to get up. It took her a minute or two to get his arm off of her body, but she finally did after struggling to lift it. She got up to finish her morning activities.

Rae ordered room service after her shower. '_Better make some use out of Eric's money.'_ She thought looking at the sleeping vampire on the bed. '_He did make her come all the way to Dallas with him.'_ While waiting on the food, a sudden urge to draw came upon her. She pulled out her pencils and sketch pad; she begin to draw. It was a picture of a man. He had medium-length, dark hair. Thick eyebrows graced his face, and with a very defined chin.

He was wearing dark clothing, and he stood out amongst the crowd of finely-dressed people that surrounded him. The room service arrived as she finished the drawing. Rae quickly scribbled down a date, and went to answer the door. A man named Barry served her breakfast. Just as he left she caught his thought, '_Man, I hate working among vampire. If they found out I can read-minds then I would never be able to leave.' _He said in his head.

"Hey, wait you can read minds?" Rae blurted out stopping Barry as he turned to leave the room.

"How do you know?" Barry said.

"I can read minds too."

"I wouldn't let the Dallas vamps know that little fact. They will do almost anything to get their hands on a mind-reader."

"Well, they will have a fight on their hands." Rae said making a reference to Eric, who was asleep on the bed.

"Well, just be careful and don't let them know about me, okay." Barry said closing the door behind him. She was curious on what time it was, since she has yet to glance at the clock. It was ten-thirty in the morning. '_I wonder, what time Eric will rise.'_ She thought wondering why she would want him to wake up early. Rae didn't even like him like that. '_Yes, you do or you would not have kissed him last night.'_ She blushed at the thoughts that came to her mind.

Just as soon as she thought that a voice called out from inside the bedroom. "So, you think I can protect you?" Eric questioned stepping out in some low-riding silk boxer.

"Well..." Rae said not really thinking straight.

Eric moved up beside her before she even realized it and wrapped his arms around her. "It is okay. I wouldn't let anyone harm you for you are mine, Rae." He mouthed the words in her ear.

Rae moved out of his arms so that she could think and said, "Yes, I admit to you that I believe you will protect me. Now, what are you doing up at this time?" she asked dropping the current subject.

"When you are over a thousand years, I guess you don't need that much sleep." **(AN: I don't really know if this is true. Since this is a fanfic, I will leave it like this. If someone can inform me otherwise whether Sookie Stackhouse vampire's sleep all day or do they wake up if they are a certain age? I will change it then. Now back to the story...)** Eric said stepping back from her slightly to examine the forgotten sketch pad. Rae had begin her food when he stepped up behind her chair. "Who is this?" Eric said putting the pad in front of her face. She looked up in his angry eyes, and grabbed the pad from his hand.

"I don't know. The image just popped into my head." Rae said looking at the drawing of the man.

"When did this happen? This morning?"

"Yeah, while you were "sleeping."

"You have know idea who he is?" Eric said asking the same question again.

"No, I answered you the first time. Why do you care if I draw some strange man?"

"It is my job to protect you."

"Who are you going to protect me from? I don't even know him. You don't know him, so until then don't assume anything." Rae said standing up from her unfinished breakfast, and storming out the room. Leaving a stunned Eric standing in the dust, and wondering what he had said to make her angry. Eric quickly put on a shirt and some jeans, and dashed with all his vampire speed to catch her.

Rae ran straight to the lobby because their rooms were located on the first floor. Those same covering now covered every entrance way. Signs flashed to show the humans were to exit, and warned the vampires to stay away. Rae made her way across the room to a little area that had table for people to sit. As she walked over to one of them, she bumped into a man. Rae grabbed onto his arm to catch her balance, but as she did she felt a tingle sensation and a small glow passed into her body with the contact. She looked up into his eyes, and realized it was the man she had drawn.

"Oh, I am sorry. Do you work here?" the man asked.

"No, I am sorry." Rae said smiling at him.

"That is fine. Maybe you know this person...I am looking for a woman by the name Rae Donavon."

Rae stared up at the strange man that she had never seen before with shock. "I...I am Rae Donavon."

The man raised his thick-eyebrows at her and said, "You are?"

Rae nodded her head at the question.

"Well, my name is Sylar and I have some information about your father." Sylar said looking Rae in the eyes.

Rae was just about to response to him, when all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind, and pulled back by Eric. "Eric, what are you doing..." she said as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Eric said narrowing his eyes and barring his fangs.

**AN:/ Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I got a bit of writer's block. Hope everyone likes this chapter...Please read and review. If you have any suggestion, I would appreciate if you could post them in your review.**


End file.
